snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minimandy
"Lay not a hand upon mine brother, or thou shall pay with price most dear!" -Minimandy Minimandy (a.k.a "Minnie") is a major character of The Grim Tales From Down Below. Story She first was seen with Grim Jr. down below and was picking flowers until a Demon attacked them but eventually got saved by Hellspawn . Grim Jr. said that Minnie once was different a began to tell the story. Three days ago Minnie went along with her family to Halloween Town to celebrate Halloween. There she met her uncle Jack Skellington and danced with him on the party, while making Grim Jr. jaleous. While Grim Jr. was at Oogie's Manor Minnie was dancing on Curly Hill and discovered her Nergal Demon powers. Shortly after that Zero came to tell her Grim Jr. was captured and she went to save him. There she defeated Oogie Boogie and his minions but Grim Jr. didn't liked that and got angry at her. He walked away but Oogie summoned the Pumpkinator that grabbed Minnie and ripped her apart. When she died she gave her right eye to Junior who then gained her Nergal Demon powers. After that her spirit was taken by Doctor Fate. Later when in the Underworld Grim Jr. encountered Minnie in Jeff's cave. She acted really strange to Junior and Him told she was suffering from 7 Deadly Sins. She was now in the last fase "Lust". She wanted Grim Jr. to kiss her else she would kill him, when he kissed him she turned back to normal and got really angry at Grim Jr. Then Him wanted to take Minnie with him but Doctor Fate released her and took her with him to Heaven. There he noticed she still had feelings for his brother and sended her back to Halloween Town. There she saw Junior's spirit got eaten by the Demon Reaper and tried to save him but failed. When Dark Danny destroyed most of the Demon Reaper with his ghost beam the evil Grim Jr. was still alive but when Minnie huged him he got turned back to normal. Minnie's body was lying ripped apart on the ground. Dr. Finklestein did an experiment on her and turned her back body back to alive but now with the appearance of a ragdoll. Later at the castle she was playing Twister with Grim Jr. when suddenly there was an intruder in the castle. Junior took her with him to the vault to fight. They saw it was Mimi and Grim Jr. wanted to solve it but Mimi almost killed him when Minnie attacked her but ended up by being tied up beneath her brother. Grim then came to cut them loose and they went to the vault. There they saw Mimi got the Horror's Hand and saw her worst memory when she was in the ruins of Megaville. Note: This character isn't conformed yet, so it isn't concidered canon! And it's most likely not going to be released either, since Afterbirth was a submission! A couple of years later during Afterbirth Minnie hasn't grown or changed since her younger self although she did aged. This is because she is trapped in the body the body created for her. After she taught Grim Jr. everything about the Nergal powers he suddenly left which made Minnie sad and angry. She then was kidnapped by the Boogeyman and was taken to his castle. There she eventually figured out she was better of there and proposed to Boogeyman. Eventually Grim Jr. came to save her but she didn't wanted to go back after how Grim Jr. treated her. After Junior pulled out his eye to trade it for his siblings Minnie realized that he did cared about her and grabbed the eye out of Boogey's hand and later Junior stabbed Boogey's eye out he got from Minnie. Minnie got both of her eyes back and became human again and together with her brother fought Boogeyman and defeated him. She then returned back with the others. Relationships *'Grim Jr. ' Grim Jr. is the half-brother of Minnie. She loves him very much, although Junior doesn't understand that. *'Grim Reaper ' Grim is the second father of Minnie who raised her. *'Mandy ' Mandy is the mother of Minnie. *'Nergal Jr. ' Nergal Jr. is the biological father of Minnie, who still sees her as his daughter. *'Nergal ' Nergal is the granddad of Minnie although it is unknown if they met. *'Jack Skellington ' Jack is the uncle of Minnie and has his dancing talent. *'Sally ' Sally is the aunt of Minnie. *'Manny Phantom ' Manny is the half-brother of Minnie they have the same mother. *'Daniela Phantom ' Daniela is the half-sister of Minniethey also have the same mother. *'Boogeyman' Boogeyman found Minnie wandering, and then convinced her to marry him and giving him her left eye. After discovering Boogey's plan, she had a change of heart. Personaility Minnie has a somewhat more aristocratic and majestic lifestyle, compared to her carefree brother, and always speaks in a very formal and poetic manner (she uses words common to the Middle Ages). She spends most of her time studying poetry, music, and dancing. Some of her favorite sports include archery and fencing. Unlike a pampered princess, Minnie isn't the spoiled type; in fact, she's very different from her mother, Mandy. In a way she is very kind and loving, especially to her brother. Appearance Minnie was first a mortal girl who either wears a black outfit with a model of Grim Reaper's head in the middle or a green outfit with stripes but after a grusome event, Minnie's corpses were ripped apart and her soul was forced to leave it. Eventually, Minnie's body was stitched back together and her soul returned. She now has a dark skin resembling the one of Sally, a hair style similar to young Mandy's included with the headband, her right eye given to Grim Junior and a purple scary like outfit with a half daisy attached to a dark grey cape. Abilities and Powers ''Minnie possess: '' Nergal Demon Power-''' She can call up powerful weapons and has the ability to create a glowing and biological armor over her body. When she gave her eye to Junior, she has lost all of her demonic powers. However in Afterbirth she regained them, it is unknown if she will give her powers back to Junior.Although Jr's scthye had nergal powers impliying that Minnie enhacned Junior's scthye so he can still use the Nergal powers. 'Power Transfer- '''When she transfer her powers to her brother Grim Jr thought giving him her eye, of course this ability may no longer work as the other eye may be more symbolic then giving actual powers. '''Knowledge of the Nergal Language-' Minnie is fluent in the language of the Nergal demons, wich appears to give her some control over Grim Junior's body. '''Fencing- '''Her favorite sport. Minnie was taught fencing by Nergal Jr. and is very proficient. '''Archery- Her favorite sport. Minnie was taught archery by Nergal Jr. and is very proficient. Quotes "Pray tell, what is this sound pierces mine ears? It sings of lonliness and longing mine heart bleeds from the very whisper of it!" "By father's scythe, this is my brothers!" "This bone.. Is mine brother in peril? Lead me to him with the haste of thought!" "Brother, Help me!" Trivia *If Grim and Mandy are the king and queen of the Underworld that makes Minnie the first princess of the Underworld. *Minnie is one year younger than her brother Junior. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Minimandy. Category:The Grim Tales From Down Below Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Deceased Category:Original Character Category:Puppet Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Kids Down Below